Flutterbat's Feeding Ground
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Flutterbat prowls the night, forever searching. Blood isn't the only lust she hungers for, though. [Hypnosis] [Blood] [Non-con] [A freakishly long tongue]
1. Vanilla Version

She was hungry.

Who was it tonight? She was never certain. At first, maybe, but as the song of the hunt burned through her veins, that animal inside her always took over. Had she been cognizant, Flutterbat might have questioned if letting that monster inside her out was a good thing. It might hurt somepony, but at the same time, she'd have to remember what happened the next day if she was in control of herself.

Flutterbat hissed at the lantern her meal had been carrying. She had knocked it away already when she tackled her prey to the ground. Stupid ponies and their awful lights.

She had a pale coat and a red mane. Mare. Mare? Why did Flutterbat know that word? No matter. That was about all Flutterbat could gather before she focused on her struggling prey. It was going to yell again, only this time the fear of pain wasn't going to help. Flutterbat focused her gaze and spread her great, leathery wings to their absolute fullest. She was in control. She was the predator and the stupid little pony was the prey. Fluttershy might have been impressed with her power of the Stare as Flutterbat prepared to feed. She bared her fangs and roared, and the prey stopped fighting her as it froze in abject fear.

Good. Hunger was already twisting her insides up in knots. This was already more difficult than it needed to be. She had been waiting in the shadow of one of the buildings for hours now, hoping to catch prey out alone in the night and not inside with the bright lights and bad smells. She wasn't that desperate for a meal, but she was getting there.

The pony was already deeply under her sway and did nothing but stare vacuously forward. She wouldn't have too much time as it was. Already the anticipation had her panting and sticking out her long, forked tongue. She licked the side of the pony's neck just to taste it. It was a little too sweet and tasted like the forest. It wasn't the worst Flutterbat had, but certainly better than the nothing she had so far. She ignored the moans coming from the prey as she continued licking. They always did that whenever they were under her Stare.

Flutterbat grazed her fangs along the neck of the pony. It made more noises but Flutterbat ignored them. Now was the time. This was what she was waiting for. She could just about see that throbbing vein just beneath the surface of the skin that held that that delicious treat that was so good even the apples tasted awful in comparison. As good as they were, this was better. This was ambrosia. This was the pulse of life directly beneath her.

Flutterbat wrapped both sets of legs around the pony in case it broke out of her influence. There was nothing worse than a meal that woke up. She licked the spot again and again. There was another smell coming from the prey, but Flutterbat didn't care. Everything felt dry and empty. Everything _hurt_. From her dry throat to the painful throbbing behind her fangs, all that made her world was this moment.

The monster bit into the pony's throat. Rather than tear into the flesh, she just nipped cleanly through it. Ponies became angry and annoying if she hurt prey too bad. It was good to take care of them. Stay secret. Stay out of sight. Stay safe.

As the first drop of nectar graced her tongue, Flutterbat growled against the throat. So very sweet with just the tang of iron for flavor. Whatever this pony did for a living made her blood taste good and the vampire drank it down greedily. She ran her tongue along the wound to gather every last little fluid.

Thick, warm, delicious blood coursed down her throat, some of it soaking directly into the thirsty flesh. As it settled into her stomach she felt a warmth flow throughout her that heated her cold skin.

That beastial hunger eased as she choked down mouthful after mouthful of the pony's life essence. Despite it being the thing that kept prey going and looking utterly disgusting when they wounded themselves, blood tasted far better than it should have. The raging beast within her calmed as she gorged itself.

Even the prey seemed to enjoy being bitten. She could smell it. They always made that smell when she bit them. It was almost spicy. Very musky, like the smell of an animal's den in the forest.

The pony twitched against her and ground into Flutterbat. Already most of her body ached with hunger. Different kinds of hunger. Vampiric, craven need, and something more base.

The steady pulse of blood across her fangs grew weaker and weaker as she fed. She hated stopping, but it would be even worse if she killed one of them. They would bring their lights and their fire. Secrecy was her greatest weapon. Flutterbat released her grip on the prey's throat and licked the wound. That helped seal it so the ponies wouldn't notice and get in her way. Still, there was that tightness in her stomach that couldn't be satisfied by blood. While she was feeding, each gulp it only seemed to make it worse. Rivulets of red fell down her chin and stained her coat, but she didn't care.

Already the prey was coming to. Doing the same trick again might not work if she was so far under, so Flutterbat performed the next trick in her vampiric arsenal and kissed the mare. Even she wasn't sure how it worked. Fluttershy might know, but Flutterbat only knew that it pulled the mare deeper into vampiric seduction. The mare reached out with her own tongue to greet Flutterbat, and for the moment she indulged that craving. Her tongue snaked along the mare's like a wicked serpent before releasing her. She craved another prize.

There was something about that new smell the prey was making that was itching and twisting her stomach. Not hunger, not hunger for blood anyway, but it still came with that hedonistic desire. Flutterbat only needed a few sniffs to find out where it was coming from. She had to release the pony but it wasn't like she was going anywhere lost in the quagmire of vampiric seduction.

It was coming from a small cleft between her legs. Not quite as heavenly as blood but no less appealing. Her long tongue gave her lips a long, slow lick from top to bottom, taking her time to sample the pony a second time.

The pony bucked her hips and whispered, "Please don't leave me."

The sheer desperation in that voice pushed through the animal's feral mind. For a moment Fluttershy broke through the haze and saw the state they both were in. Roseluck was on her back looking at the stars with a blissfully detached look on her face. The fur on her heck was wet from where she had licked it clean and her saliva repaired the damage she had inflicted in her feeding frenzy.

Blood ran down Fluttershy's chin and chest in rivulets, although mostly cleaned from her own much longer tongue. She licked up the little droplets that she could and her wings, taut leathery things without a single feather to behold, twitched in pleasure as the pleasing liquid coursed down her throat.

"Ohhhh... mmmm..." she moaned to herself. That was why she never tried to wake up when the other part of herself was in control. Taking the life essence of another, their very shreds of humanity that composed a pony, was simply too much to bear. Feeding off another pony like some parasite desperate to sustain itself for no other reason than to survive was her every waking dread. These were her friends, neighbors, and colleagues, but while she obeyed those dark, wild cravings and glided through the darkness on one of her hunts, they were nothing more than cattle.

She hated herself for it. It was... _wrong_. Yet no matter how much she tried, the instinct to survive brought back the beast to feed once again.

Fluttershy was only partially aware of the fire in her own loins as she extended her long, serpentine tongue once more and resumed licking the prey; already Flutterbat was resuming control. Quick as a viper, Flutterbat slid her tongue into the moist folds. The pony tasted almost sweet. Not like apples, but like something from the forest. This one was near plants, she assumed, and left it at that.

She swirled her tongue inside her depths, gathering every little bit she could to swallow it down. She soon had to hold her prey down by the hips due to the stupid pony moving her hips, but she would have none of that until she had enough. It didn't have the sweetness of blood, nor was it anywhere near as filling, but it was a treat she hadn't been granted and wanted her fill while she could.

There was a particular spot inside the pony that made he make more noises, but also made more of that delicious treat appear. She kept stroking that spot with her tongue as she was gifted with more and more. The burning in her rose more and more, something that was remedied by lowering a hoof and stroking her own inflamed nether.

Something happened, although Flutterbat didn't know what. The prey made more noises and she was suddenly flooded with more than she could handle. With just a little bit more effort she soon stroked herself over the edge as both kinds of lust were sated for the night. She licked her lips to clean up what was left, the blood on the pony's own juices making a potent and heady cocktail that made her swoon. Using her own prehensile tongue she cleaned her hoof and made her prey presentable.

With the thrill of another conquest running through her veins, fueled by the very life energy of a fresh meal, Flutterbat roared into the night. The moonlight broke behind the clouds and with a great unfurling of her wings, Flutterbat was off to the forest. She had left her mark on the small town, her feeding ground, once again. They would whisper their fears and hide, but come next moonlight, the bat would hunt again.


	2. Futanari Version

Flutterbat has a little something extra, and meets a different pony on this moonlit night.

[Futanari] [Futabat] [Futashy] [Applejack] [Vaginal Sex]

* * *

She was hungry.

Who was it tonight? She was never certain. At first, maybe, but as the song of the hunt burned through her veins, that animal inside her always took over. Had she been cognizant, Flutterbat might have questioned if letting that monster inside her out was a good thing. It might hurt somepony, but at the same time, she'd have to remember what happened the next day if she was in control of herself.

Flutterbat hissed at the lantern her meal had been carrying. She had knocked it away already when she tackled her prey to the ground. Stupid ponies and their awful lights.

She had an orange coat and a red mane. Mare. Mare? Why did Flutterbat know that word? No matter. That was about all Flutterbat could gather before she focused on her struggling prey. It was going to yell again, only this time the fear of pain wasn't going to help. She had made a mistake tonight. She'd grown too greedy, too desperate. By her hunger or due to sheer desperation to feed that blind desire to feed the monster within her, she had attacked a pony that was, for once, a physical threat and stronger than her.

Currently she had the prey on her back but with a swift kick that was remedied. She caught the wind with her great, bat-like wings and swiftly came to a stop. The stupid pony was going to scream. No. _No!_

Flutterbat focused her gaze and spread her wings to their absolute fullest. She was in control. She was the predator and the stupid little pony was the prey. Fluttershy might have been impressed with her power of the Stare as Flutterbat prepared to feed. She bared her fangs and roared, and the prey froze as it got to her hooves.

Hunger was far too great a burden to bear so Flutterbat through caution to the wind and straight up tackled the pony to the ground. Hunger was already twisting her insides up in knots. This was already more difficult than it needed to be. She had been waiting in the shadow of one of the buildings for hours now, hoping to catch prey out alone in the night and not inside with the bright lights and bad smells. She wasn't that desperate for a meal, but she was getting there. This one just had been a true challenge to wrangle.

The pony was already deeply under her sway and did nothing but stare vacuously forward. She wouldn't have too much time as it was. Already the anticipation had her panting and sticking out her long, forked tongue. Positioned on the pony's back to avoid being kicked again, Flutterbat wrapped all legs and both wings around her meal for the night to avoid any chance of escape. Flutterbat licked the side of the pony's neck just to taste it. She all but moaned at the familiar scent. _Apples_. Once enough to sate her beast, they had long since ceased to satisfy. She ignored the moans coming from the prey as she continued licking. They always did that whenever they were under her Stare. Having a prey taste like apples and blood was like being able to go inside and feed without being hunted, or having them just line up while she had her way with them. Already the length between her legs had hardened and prodded the pony's backside.

Flutterbat grazed her fangs along the neck of the pony. It made more noises but Flutterbat ignored them. Now was the time. This was what she was waiting for. She could just about see that throbbing vein just beneath the surface of the skin that held that that delicious treat that was so good even the apples tasted awful in comparison. As good as they were, this was better. This was ambrosia. This was the pulse of life directly beneath her.

She licked the spot again and again. There was another smell coming from the prey, one that sang to the other lust she'd be all too willing to satisfy. Her cock's length was growing damp from the juices exuded from her prey's own arousal at being so deep under the sway of a vampire's seduction. Flutterbat thrust her hips so her cock was rubbing up against the pony's nether lips. Already the dry, hot feeling that came when she hadn't fed for the longest time was back. Everything hurt from the base of her fangs to her full, aching balls. Tonight she would slake her inner monster.

The vampire bit into the pony's throat. Rather than tear into the flesh, she just nipped cleanly through it. Ponies became angry and annoying if she hurt prey too bad. It was good to take care of them. Stay secret. Stay out of sight. Stay safe.

As the first drop of nectar graced her tongue, Flutterbat growled against the throat. So very sweet with just the tang of iron for flavor. Her eyes rolled up in pleasure as she drowned in its sweetness, the unshakable and ever-present call of blood.

Already her cock was achingly hard. Tilting her hips back to aim, she moved around until she could feel the wet warmth on the head of her dick. In a single movement she thrust herself inside until she could fit no more. This pony was tight on the inside. The pony's warmth wrapped around her and it felt so pleasant while feeding that she almost came right there. She seesawed her hips back and forth against the pony's supple rump, one not like the other pudgy little things that ran about town.

Thick, warm, delicious blood coursed down her throat, some of it soaking directly into the thirsty flesh. As it settled into her stomach she felt a warmth flow throughout her that heated her cold skin. She continued to lick the prey's throat for being good and not trying to run. There wasn't anything worse than a prey that wouldn't sit still during feeding time.

That beastial hunger eased as she choked down mouthful after mouthful of the pony's life essence. Despite it being the thing that kept prey going and looking utterly disgusting when they wounded themselves, blood tasted far better than it should have. The raging beast within her calmed as she gorged itself.

Even the prey seemed to enjoy being bitten. She could smell it. They always made that smell when she bit them. It was almost spicy. Very musky, like the smell of an animal's den in the forest. The pony twitched against her and ground into Flutterbat as she made a particularly deep thrust into the prey. Already most of her body ached with hunger. Different kinds of hunger. Vampiric, craven need, and something more base. She would relieve them both tonight.

The steady pulse of blood across her fangs grew weaker and weaker as she fed. She hated stopping, but it would be even worse if she killed one of them. They would bring their lights and their fire. Secrecy was her greatest weapon. Flutterbat released her grip on the prey's throat and licked the wound. That helped seal the wound and the ponies would stop chasing her and getting in her way. Still there was that tightness in her stomach that couldn't be satisfied by blood. As she swallowed each gulp it only seemed to make it worse. Rivulets of red fell down her chin and stained her coat, but she didn't care.

Even the prey seemed to enjoy being bitten. She could smell it. They always made that smell when she bit them. It was almost spicy. Very musky, like the smell of an animal's den in the forest. Flutterbat didn't mind indulging the pony as long as it would help sooth her aching loins. Now that the edge of hunger was finally gone, she concentrated on breeding the mare below her. She hadn't had her fill but it was best to let this sweet little thing live if for no other reason than to sample her later.

Flutterbat readjusted her forelegs to provide better leverage and resumed thrusting her cock into the pony's warm vagaina. The prey was making no end of noise but she didn't care as long as she didn't try to run. Already their thighs were slapping together; the prey had managed to take Flutterbat's entire length. All the monster needed was to make the aching stop. Fluttershy didn't take care of herself due to her ever-present fear of the beast within, so it was up to Flutterbat to relieve the tension of her swollen balls. She could feel her bouncing sack tighten in preparation to deliver their load. Not being able to stay quiet, Flutterbat started to hiss and grunt as she approached her climax.

The first shot of cum all but painted the pony's inside's white with sheer volume. The next shot was quickly followed by yet another load of cum. Flutterbat moaned as she got as much traction as she could and pushed her cock in as far as it would go. The pony's soft insides were squeezing her in the best way possible and soon she felt a rippling wave of contractions from deep within.

Flutterbat collapsed on the pony as she recovered her breath. She liked feeding off of this one. It would take a lot of time for prey to recover properly from the rutting and lose of blood, but she was just too delicious to pass up again. She pulled her dick out regretfully. Already it was turning soft and retreating back into her sheath. Flutterbat took the time to clean the mare's nethers with her own lengthy tongue. She could reach all the little nooks and crannies within her soft, velvety walls and soon she was presentable. Flutterbat tasted her seed on her forked tongue. Combined with the pony's blood and the fruits of her sex, _delicious_.

The vampire nuzzled the pony's neck and licked what little droplets remained away. Ponies hated her and chased her when they saw her shadow. She always hid to protect Fluttershy, but the only ill will she bore them was for being stupid for chasing her. She only wanted to sate her hunger. Soon enough she would find this one and do it again.


End file.
